The story of the tears
by Burung Biru
Summary: Baru kali ini, ia merasakan bagaimana kehilangan begitu menyulitkan hidup/Warning Inside.


**Title : The Story of The Tears**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dll.**

**Story by Sorano Hikari**

* * *

—_Baru kali ini, ia merasakan bagaimana kehilangan begitu menyulitkan hidup —_

* * *

Begitu membuka pintu kayu tua itu, hidung Rivaille segera disambut oleh semerbak wangi kafein yang menguar di seluruh ruangan. Ah, paginya memang selalu seperti ini.

Rivaille menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi, _Heichou_. Kopi tanpa gula, ya kan? Apa luka kemarin sudah sembuh? Anda tidak menambah memar Anda, kan?"

Suara manis itu. Rentetan kata itu. Sesuatu yang menyebalkan tapi terdengar sangat pas di pendengaran Rivaille. Oh, gadis ini memang miliknya, kan?

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Petra."

Walaupun Rivaille selalu berucap dengan nada datar, entah kenapa itu sudah mampu membuat Petra Ral tertawa lembut.

"Anda lucu sekali."

Kali ini Rivaille dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat di pipinya. Ya, benar-benar magis. Sesederhana itu namun bisa meringankan beban Rivaille seketika.

"—Jangan melukai diri Anda lagi ya, _Heichou_? Biarkan saya yang melindungi Anda." Petra memperhatikan bekas segaris tipis luka di lelaki berwajah teplon-nya itu. Sangat sayang.

"Tch."

Rivaille menahan tangan itu untuk menyesap kopi paginya.

"Berisik." Rivaille bergumam tak jelas. "Aku yang akan melindungimu, bodoh."

* * *

—_Entah sejak kapan, wangi anyir darah menyesakkan dadanya. Bukankah ia sering berlumuran cairan pekat merah pasukan pembantai Titan sebelumnya? Kenapa sekarang berbeda? –_

* * *

Tangan putih pucat Rivaille menyodorkan sesuatu di hadapan Tuan Ral. Hanya secarik amplop putih, namun Petra yakin itu hal terbaik di dunia yang bisa ia dapatkan kini.

"Biarkan saya menjaga putri Anda. Dia memang menyebalkan dan cerewet bukan main, kata-katanya keluar terus-terusan seperti gerbong kereta bobrok, omelannya memang melengking seperti burung tercekik," ujar Rivaille panjang lebar –oh, nada datar tetap saja datar.

"—Tapi," Rivaille membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan Tuan Ral dan Petra Ral. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan punggung, penghormatan tertinggi seorang tentara pembantai Titan seperti biasanya.

"—Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang berani mengomel di depan saya. Jadi biarkan saya menjaganya. Untuk besok. Bulan depan. Selamanya. Karena saya tidak mau suara cemprengnya menghilang dari telinga saya, _Sir_."

Ukiran senyum manis tertarik di wajah cantik Petra. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

–Bukankah barusan Rivaille secara gamblang melamarnya?

"Oh!" Tuan Ral terlihat kikuk. "Te-tentu saja! Haha. Saya selalu mempercayakan Petra bersama Anda. Jaga dia, kumohon, Rivaille."

Sorot mata penuh percaya milik Tuan Ral tak akan pernah Rivaille lupa sejak saat itu. Yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kepercayaan itu hanya untuknya seorang.

"Terima kasih."

Dan pelukan hangat bercampur tangis menyembur Rivaille. Oh, tubuh Petra memang ringan.

"Kenapa menangis, bodoh?" desisnya.

"Karena aku mencintai Tuan Rivaille. Sangat suka."

* * *

—_Hari itu, Rivaille terhisap dalam kekosongan. Dia tak suka sinar mata gadis-nya meredup di hadapannya seperti ini –_

* * *

Rivaille yakin tadi ia sudah berusaha secepat mungkin mengganti gas_ 3DMG_ miliknya. Rasanya tadi ia memasang dengan tangan lihai tanpa membuang waktu. Tapi… —kenapa?

—Kenapa sekarang, saat ia berbalik dan kembali, mata hitamnya melihat mayat-mayat ini?

Gunther Schultz. Kepalany tertebas bebas melewati nyaris separuh leher.

Pandangan Rivaille mengabur.

Auruo Bossard. Tergeletak di tanah dengan darah menyebar. Tubuh remuk bersama rerumputan.

Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Erd Gin. Dua bagian tubuh yang terpisah. Mengeluarkan isi perut bersama cairan pekat darah.

Kepala Rivaille berputar. Tidak. Jangan bilang…

—Jangan bilang. Matanya tak akan sanggup melihatnya.

Dan Petra Ral.

Gadis-nya. Milik-nya. Mesin pengoceh manisnya. Yang seharusnya ia lindungi sekuat tenaga itu, kini terbujur kaku di batang pohon besar.

Darah segarnya mengalir melewati batang, menuju rerumputan hijau. Menantang merah darah dengan hijau rumput hutan.

Dada Rivaille kesakitan. Teremas dengan kuat melihat cairan anyir merah itu meresapi surai coklat madu Petra. Menghiasnya layaknya bunga mawar terangkai.

Tidak. Petra Ral pasti belum mati.

Rivaille memutar tubuhnya. Menambah kecepatan maneuver-nya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Ia hanya mau menebas setiap otot Titan itu dengan pedangnya.

Menggores luka sebesar mungkin hingga darahnya memuncrat, mengganti rugi darah semua anggota terhebatnya.

Mengganti rugi semua kenangan yang muncul berkelebat bersama Petra Ral.

* * *

—_Cinta. Rivaille sangat mencintai Petra –_

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, hidup Rivaille sudah tersedot habis. Semua yang ia miliki di dalam tubuhnya sudah menguap bersama darah mayat Petra Ral. Suara kebahagiaan dunia-nya sudah menjadi kain putih tipis pelindung mayat Petra Ral.

Kematian di dalam dada seorang Rivaille.

Ia sudah mencoba. Di dalam rintikan hujan setelah pemakaman Petra Ral. Di dalam air dingin pengguyur makhluk Tuhan. Hari itu Rivaille sudah mencoba berteriak.

"Kembalikan Petra. Kembalikan…"

"_Heichou, kopi tanpa gula kan?"_

Tetes air matanya bercampur dengan tetes air hujan. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai tulang rusuknya lelah. Dadanya benar-benar berlubang.

"—Kenapa? … kenapa ambil dia?"

"_Aku yang akan lindungi Heichou."_

Tangannya meremas kemeja. Bergetar dalam isakan. Ia sudah tak punya apapun di dalam tubuhnya. Semuanya hanya organ yang bekerja hingga menunggu membusuk.

Hatinya yang sudah lebih dulu membusuk. Terpuruk. Benar-benar terpuruk.

Bunuh saja Rivaille sekarang. Dia kembali memohon.

"Sakit… Petra… sakit sekali…"

Rivaille berlutut di atas tanah, di hadapan makam Petra yang basah. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram gumpalan lumpur menjijikan yang mengubur kekasihnya.

"_Karena aku mencintai Rivaille Heichou. Sangat suka."_

Dengan lenguh kesakitan yang tersisa, Rivaille membenturkan dahi pada nisan pualam putih Petra. Berkali-kali.

Namun sakit di dadanya lebih dari darah yang menetes di wajahnya.

Lebih dari lecet di sudut-sudut telapak tangannya.

Kembali, Rivaille menyakiti dirinya. Merasa darah yang meluncur di dahinya belum memuaskan.

.

.

.

"_Nanti saat menikah, Heichou pakai jas putih. Aku pakai gaun putih yang panjang. Apa bagus kalau pakai rangkaian bunga di rambut, ya?"_

"_Tch."_

"_Heichou pasti sangat tampan nanti. Oh ya! Kita nanti buat rumah di tepi pantai. Kuharap anak kita seperti Eren dan Armin, manis sekali! Keluarga kecil kita pasti bahagia sekali, kan?"_

"_Bodoh."_

"_Uhh.. Apa Heichou mencintaiku?"_

"_Cerewet."_

Bibir Rivaille bergetar. Mengucapkan jawaban yang seharusnya dari dulu ia katakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintai Petra Ral."

**-THE-**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
